Declaracion
by alehime
Summary: pues como dice el titulo renji sta haciedno su luchita con uryuu pero este le hara caso.


bueno pue sets es mi primer finc que hago de esta serie y pues lo quise hacer de una de mis parejas que ultimamente me estan gustando mucho, mm pues creo que los personajes me salieron un poco occ y muy empalagoso creo que estodo bueno pues sin mas que se habra el telon

* * *

DECLARACION

En la azotea de la escuela se encontraban dos chicos, uno de pelo rojo como la sangre y otro de gafas y pelo obscuro y totalmente desconcertado por las palabras que le decía el otro

-mira Ishida lo que te estoy, diciendo no es fácil para mí digo tu bien sabes que a mí no se me da bien expresarme; pero lo que te estoy diciendo es verdad y te lo vuelvo a repetir te amo- dijo el chico de tatuajes tratando de no gritar, pues se sentía totalmente nervioso y sentía que en cualquier momento su corazón se iba a salir de su pecho

Ishida no sabía ni que responder pues la declaración del otro lo había dejado totalmente sorprendido, pues nunca pensó que de lo que quería decirle era que lo amaba, pero ahí frente a él se encontraba expectante esperando por una respuesta, que ni el mismo sabía que existía en esos momentos

-ya se mira vamos hacer esto, como no me puedes responder me voy a ir por un mes a la sociedad de almas pues me dijeron fuera lo más pronto posible y cuando regrese quiero que me des una respuesta-le dijo Renji mientras se acercaba a él y le daba un beso, apenas un roce como si sus labios fueran a quemarlo, pero que se quedo profundamente en sus memorias.

Mientras el pelirrojo se perdía en las puertas del sekai, y el otro se quedaba parado sin decir nada o hacer algo, solo hasta que sintió que alguien le tocaba el hombro fue cuando volvió a la realidad,

-Ishida, y Renji donde esta-le pregunto la menor de los Kuchiki buscando a su amigo de la infancia

-he Abarai, tuvo que irse al seretei pues lo habían mandado llamar, y ustedes que hacen aquí vamos a clases-dijo distraído Uryuu mientras empezaba a caminar a la salida

-a dónde vas Ishida, y cuales clases si ya tienen rato que terminaron; y como no bajaban decidimos subir que había pasado y te encontramos con esa cara de pasmote y de paso solo- le dijo Ichigo tratando de provocarlo

-que tan pronto, bueno pues vámonos-les dijo Ishida bajando antes de que le preguntaran algo más de lo que había pasado con Abarai y olvidándose de las provocaciones de Kurosaki

Encontrándose en un gran dilema, pues uno de sus amigos se le había confesado y él ni siquiera sabía bien sus sentimos pero los iba a descubrir en ese mes para darle una respuesta.

Ahora que lo pensaba bien era atractivo claro que sí y si a eso le añade lo sexy que se ve cuando trae ropa normal, y no olvidar su pelo esa casca de fuego que se veía sumamente linda cuando la traía suelta

También su forma de ser primero tosca, competitiva, mal hablado y si a eso le sumas lo conflictivo que es. Pero también puede llegar a ser alguien tierno, comprensivo y confiable si todo un contrate de emociones, que poco a poco fue descubriendo y como resultado dieron paso a una amistad por parte de ambos; convirtió en amor por uno de los dos, pero él no estaba seguro.

Pero tenía todo un mes de descubrir su sentimientos si eran de solo amistad o de amor, así pasaron dos semanas en las que el Quincy estaba totalmente distraído que sus compañeros se empezaron a preocupar pus a veces se quedaba viendo el firmamento totalmente perdido, o simplemente no ponía atención ni siquiera a las clases.

Se encontraba caminando por las calles de Karakura tan concentrado en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta que una mata pelinaranja lo iba siguiendo muy de cerca, hasta que sintió una respiración al lado suyo haciendo lo reaccionar

-haa, Kurosaki que te pasa por que llegas así de repente me asustaste-le dijo totalmente sorprendido uryuu parándose en el momento

- eso es lo que yo te pregunto, que te paso vengo detrás de ti todo el camino y tu ni cuenta de mi presencia, solo hasta que me acerco a ti, y las semanas pasadas comportándote muy extraño-le dijo Ichigo enfrente de el

-no es de tu incumbencia Kurosaki, así que déjame en paz-le dijo Ishida molesto en pesando a caminar

-claro que sí, todo lo que te pase me importa y mucho-le dijo la fresita mientras lo tomaba del brazo y le impedía seguir caminando

-claro que no, así que suéltame-le dijo totalmente enojado Ishida tratando de zafarse del agarre, mientras el otro lo aprisionaba mas fuerte

Ichigo atrajo a uryuu en un abrazo y lo beso dejándolo totalmente en shock, cuando Uryuu reacciono lo aventó y le dio una cachetada yéndose totalmente enojado, y la última semana del mes lo evito lo más posible.

Pero ahora le agradecía a Kurosaki, pues finalmente se dio cuenta de sus sentimientos y sabían que amaba a ese cavernícola de sub-capitán, ahora solo tenía que esperas a que regresara, en la hora del almuerzo se encontraba en el lugar donde se le había declarado y donde le había dado ese beso a un que fue solo un roce que le supo a gloria,

-Ishida, tenemos que hablar tu y yo-le dijo Ichigo desde la puesta de la azotea, totalmente serio cosa que lo sorprendió pues era raro verlo así

- yo no sé de que tengamos de que hablar-le dijo totalmente a la defensiva, Uryuu y manteniendo su distancia

-de lo que paso hace dos semanas, sabes que ese beso significo que me gustas y quiero que formemos una relación- le dijo Ichigo mientras se acercaba a este y lo acorralaba entre el barandal y el

-mira, la verdad te la voy a decir porque no quiero problemas, tal vez yo te gusto pero tú a mi no; me gusta no mejor dicho amo a alguien más y ese no eres tu así que podrías dejarme en paz-le dijo Ishida viéndolo a los ojos totalmente decidió lo que sentía

Pero Ichigo lo ignoro totalmente, y lo beso Ishida reacciono rápido y lo trato de alejar pero el otro era un más fuerte y no lo dejaba; para su mala suerte en eso se abrió la puesta y entro el capitán del sexto escuadrón viendo la escena

No le di ni tiempo de reaccionar cuando vio a Renji y Ichigo peleándose, uno daba un puñetazo el otro se lo regresaba con una patada, puñetazos, llamando la atención de todos los alumnos y después llegando varios maestro que se les hizo difícil separarlos.

Llevándoselos a la enfermería entrando uno por uno para evitar otra pelea, primero fue Ichigo que cuando lo curaron lo llevaron directamente a la dirección para después pasar Renji junto con un preocupado Ishida

-uryuu, usted debería de estar en clases yo me encargare de las heridas de Abarai- le dijo la enfermera no dejándolo pasar

-pero-no termino de hablar cuando llego Inoue e interrumpió

-sensei me mando el director, que vaya a la dirección urgente-le dijo Inoue totalmente agitada

La enfermera se fue rápidamente olvidando a Uryuu y Abarai, antes de irse Inoue le cerró el ojo a Ishida, al entra vio a Renji con varios cortes en el labio y en las mejillas, agarro alcohol y algodón

-haber acércate Abarai, déjame limpiarte esas heridas o se te pueden infectar-dijo Ishida mientras se acercaba en la silla de enfrente y se acercaba a este, pero se encontraba volteado y no le hacía caso

-que hacías con él, tarado zanahoria ese, entonces es a él a quien quieres-le dijo molesto Renji sin voltear a verlo

-haaa. Mírame primero a los ojos y te responderé esa pregunta- suspiro Ishida, pues nunca pensó que su, futuro romance se viera entorpecido por un simple enredo, pero él no lo iba a permitir, al ver que el otro no decidía verlo, lo tomo de la cara y lo obligo a verlo

-escucha bien esto Abarai Renji, Te amo, me di cuenta que al que amo es a ti y a nadie más- le dijo el Quincy para al final besarlo, disfrutando, saboreando los labios y pidiendo permiso para entrar, que fue concedido probando el sabor metálico de la sangre, cuando las lenguas se encontraron empezaron un pelea por ver quién dominaba a quien, batalla que fue ganada cuando Renji le mordió el labio inferior sacándole un gemido, y provocando que la temperatura de su cuerpo aumentara

-ve, vámonos de aquí-le dijo Renji tomándolo de la mano y cargándolo, para salir por la ventana provocando que Ishida se aferrara al pecho de este al sentir que bajaban de una gran altura.

Llegando al departamento del pelirrojo, al entrar lo acorralo a la pared, mientras empezaba a besar el cuello, y empezaba a desabrochar la camiseta y dejaba al descubierta el delgado pero firme pecho del Quincy, para bajar al cuello y después al hombro, mientras el también quedaba sin camiseta

Al llegar a la habitación entre besos y caricias, solo traían los bóxer, Renji acostó a Ishida en la cama y empezó a besarlo salvajemente, mientras sus manos se encargaban de quitar los bóxer, y sintiendo como Ishida se los quitaba, quedando completamente desnudos.

Ishida sintió como la boca, de Renji besa cada parte de su cuerpo desde el cuello, los hombros y los pezones donde se detuvo a chupar y morder, haciendo que se estremeciera de placer y el cuarto se inundara de gemidos, sintió un holeada de placer inundarlo cuando sintió la boca de Renji en su miembro, y empezaba con movimientos lentos, sus manos llegaron a su cabeza quitando la liga que sostenía el pelo dejando caer la cascada fuego que empezó a acariciar

Renji nunca había visto tan sexy al Quincy como en esos momentos, con sus mejillas sonrojadas y produciendo gemiditas que para su placer eran producidos por el haciendo que excitación creciera, cuando sintió que iba al orgasmo paro, ganándose una mirada de reproche por parte de el otro

-todavía no, aun viene lo mejor- le dijo en el oído, y hacia que le lambiera tres dedos, lo hacía tan lentamente y sensualmente que se le hacía imposible controlarse, para después voltearlo y meterle un dedo, sintiendo como el otro se tensaba ante el intruso, mientras le acariciaba la espalda tratando de que se calmara y se acostumbrara

Cuando sintió que ya se había acostumbrado, metió un segundo y después un tercero y cuando vio que su entrada ya estaba dilatada, lo volteo y le alzo, los pies subiéndoselos en los hombros y así entrando lentamente en el otro, haciendo que cerrara los ojos ante el dolor, cuando estuvo completamente a dentro, espero un poco

A que se acostumbrara, el otro empezó a moverse lentamente, Renji veía que a cada embestida la cara de ishida se distorsionaba de placer, su mano se dirigió a su miembro y empezó a masturbarlo al ritmo de las embestidas, llegando al orgasmo juntos.

-haaha, te amo Uryuu-le dijo Renji encima de este mientras lo besaba con ternura y mucho amor

-yo también te amo- le dijo el de los lentes que en ese momento no los traía pues los dejaron en algún lugar en su travesía

Renji se acostó aun lado de ishida y lo abrazo posesivamente mientras acariciaba, con su otra mano, poco a poco fueron cayendo en los brazos de Morfeo felices porque al fin estaban con la persona deseada.

A la mañana siguiente lo primero que hizo Renji fue abrazar a Ishida posesivamente enfrente de Ichigo restregándole que ahora era de él y que mantuviera sus manos alejadas de el, o si no le iba a ir muy mal para coraje de el último, Uryuu se fue dejándolos solos.

-hey Ichigo de que murieron los quemados…… de ardidos-le dijo en burla Renji.

* * *

que les parecio les gusto ono, bueno pues espero que me dejen comentarios ya sean buenos o malos seran muy bien recibidos bye.


End file.
